Death of the T-Rex
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Raziel and Samael are playing in the Asteroid field, when they decide to see who can throw an asteroid the farthest. Nothing good can possibly come from this. They never intended to hit the Earth, honest!


**So I'm skimming through the reviews to my fics and one caught my eye and I had to go with it. This goes out to Ooshaboosha who asked if I could do a fic on what really happened to the dinosaurs. **

* * *

Bright golden silver wings and amber midnight blue wings beat against the air. One chasing after the other. Laughter breaking out of the two beings who flew at inhumane speeds through the cosmos, the asteroid belt which had only been created a mere month ago.

"You'll never catch me, I've seen faster fledglings!"

They darted around large boulders of space stone (as they had been dubbed) laughing and twisting through the space like an obstacle course.

"Shut it Raz! I'm letting you get away!"

"What ever keeps the air under your wings bro!"

Raz was tackled from behind. Something or rather someone rammed into him sending both younglings hurling towards a large asteroid. Both landed with thuds and groaned out a bark of laughter. Raz shoved at the other who shoved right back, instilling a wrestling match until one had the other pinned or at least they decided there was a mutual tie.

They lay there for a moment until their boredom, also the reason they were out here in the first place, finally came back. Raz stood up first and brushed the dust off his robes as his brother stood and did the same. They didn't take to the air yet simply deciding to stand and gaze out at the fast moving hunks of rock rotating around them.

"Raziel, we should have a competition of sorts"

Raz, or as he was called by many, Raziel looked over at his friend and brother with a smile on his face telling him to continue.

"Samael, my dearest friend and brother, do tell, what competition?"

"I bet you I can throw an asteroid farther then you can"

Raziel smirked at Samael, "I except your challenge"

They shook hands, beat their wings against the air once and took flight in search of the perfect asteroid to throw. Samael found his first a nice sized hunk of rock and other minerals that the two were sure had been explained to them at one point in their lives but they weren't listening enough to remember as of now. Samael concentrated and gathered his grace up as best he could before grasping the asteroid with in it and using his grace to fling it as hard as he could. They watched as the hunk of rock went flying through space, right into the Earth's atmosphere causing their hearts to stop as one, the Earth had merely been created a hundred years before. Father had creations on it, dinosaurs (of course they'd remember that, largest lizards to ever live people) and plants.

Raziel and Samael exchanged looks before screaming and charging after the planet sized hunk of 'we are soo dead'. They reached out with their graces but they weren't fast nor strong enough to stop it at the speed it was going now. Panic'd gazes were exchanged again as the hunk of 'Dads gonna kill us' and 'Forget Dad what about Mikey and Luci!' made impact.

They were pushed back by the blast of it, a large ripple creaked across Dads creation and a chunk of the great mighty Earth was torn from the impact the asteroid had made. They were dead, nice knowing you, goodbye cruel world.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Heaven, everything was going as usual. The garrisons were training, messengers doing their messenger duties, gardeners keeping to the gardens, everything was as it should be.

Until the sonic BANG stopped everyone in their tracks. Heads turned, some took to the air to see what was happening. Gabriel froze from talking with one of his younger messengers, Raphael stopped wrapping the arm of a brother who had gotten injured during training, Michael and Lucifer stopped training the garrison and everyone turned towards the sound. Heck, even Father stopped working in his workshop to see what had happened.

Head counts were taken immediately, fledglings accounted for and ushered back to the nursery, younglings were accounted for and ushered back to their caretakers. All except a certain two. Eyes were locked onto a certain Castiel and Samandriel, who exchanged nervous looks.

"Where are Raziel and Samael?"

* * *

"DADS GOING TO KILL US!"

"DAD! WHAT ABOUT MICHAEL AND LUCIFER! HECK DAD WILL PROBABLY BRING US BACK AGAIN SO HE CAN KILL US HIMSELF!"

They had seen what had happened after the asteroid had made impact. The destruction of the dinosaurs. Heck they were still standing there with panic'd expressions watching as everything burned around them. The poor giant lizards never stood a chance. All Dads hard work down the drain, everything was gone. Everything.

"Boys!"

They were pulled away from the spot a burning tree limb had landed mere seconds after, right where they had been standing. Strong arms were holding them as tightly as they could without causing any harm. The scent of the cosmos, power of creation, pine, and a surprise mix of whiskey surrounded them. Dad had found them first.

"Boys are you ok? Everyone was so worried!"

He didn't even need to ask what had happened, they had realized, Dad was all seeing and all knowing. He already knew no doubts about it.

"Yah"

"Daddy.. Your creations..."

"We're so sorry"

The arms around them tightened briefly as the scene shifted and Father heaved a sigh. They landed softly in the middle of Dads throne room

"Can be remade. As long as you two are alright, that's all that matters"

It was no secret that Dad was fond of the two, heck the entire group of so called trouble makers. They had an uncanny way of simply getting into the most bizarre situations. Father released his hold on them, taking a step back.

"However, I do believe Michael and Lucifer might not be as..."

He drifted off looking above and away from them. Towards the sound of beating wings and running feet before both younglings were scooped up again and a whole new round of 'Are you alright' questions were bombarded at them. It was only a matter of time..

"How many times have we told you not to play in the Asteroid Belt!"

Yep, Michael and Lucifer didn't sound nor look too happy. Samael and Raziel couldn't help but exchange looks and gulp as quietly as they could. Ears were grabbed, bottoms were left crimson red, and eyes were left red and puffy as two certain younglings were left sobbing messes over their elder brothers laps.

At least something good did come out of this, Earth now had a moon.

* * *

**So the asteroid I used is actually based off of a real one. Called Theia, according to researchers it was the size of mars and made impact, which inevitably created the moon. Its actually really cool! Anyway, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
